


All eyes on me

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dildos, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Dominic is a precocious boy: he's just 14 but he already has his own camboy channel.
Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	All eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> I love mixing prompts and crossposting XD
> 
> -For Kaos Borealis's "Ospiti dallo Spazio", prompt: exhibitionism  
> -For Lande di Fandom's "BadWrong Weeks", prompt: masturbation  
> -For Banned Together Bingo, prompt: puberty

Dominic was almost naked in his room, fixing the white sheets hanging from the walls to cover them. He had learned pretty soon that showing anything beside himself and the bed was going to distract his public and make them ask personal questions.

When he was sure that everything was properly covered he wore his black and white checkered domino mask, matching his jockstrap, and turned his webcam on.

"Hi everyone!" He cheerfully waved at it.

The chat immediately went wild to greet him. He smiled at all the compliments that followed one another just because he showed his face. He ruffled his dark blond hair when he read a joke about it being too combed.

"Is this better? It's going to get messier soon, don't worry."

He leaned towards the webcam and winked before blowing a kiss at it.

His viewers went wild again, typing many lewd comments and eggplant plus droplets emojis.

"I've got a present for you all today, I can't wait to show you! But first let's put some nice music on!"

He opened his playlist and started playing it: Simon Curtis's sexy voice filled the room and Dom took a few steps away from his desk to start dancing. He could see a lot of new messages appear, but he couldn't read them from that distance; beside he didn't have the time to follow it, he would read them later, after the show.

He could see himself on the screen and he very much liked what he was seeing: his lean body was toned, his fair skin was a bit tanned from his pool trip and if he lowered his jockstrap a bit he could see the colour difference. He knew by the fast way the messaged followed each other in the chat that his viewers really liked it. He did too.

He sighed and moaned as he started to caress his body, starting from his collarbones and going down until the edge of his underwear. He looked straight into the camera as he moves his hands up again, brushing his nipples with the tip of his fingers and gasping in pleasure.

He could feel his viewers’ arousal by the simple fact that he couldn't follow the chat even if he could actually read it. He smirked.

"Do you like this? I'm just getting started." He mischievously said, circling his hardening nipples with his fingertips.

When they were hard enough he took them between his fingers and massaged them, lightly pulling on them and arching his back while moaning lewdly.

He could feel his dick harden and he could see it twitch from the video. He knew his viewers were going crazy for it.

"Ah, yes! I can feel your hands on me!" He moaned to make them happy.

He teased his nipples some more, then he moved one hand up on his neck, wrapping it enough to feel his own heartbeat, and the other down his stomach, down his belly, teasing the edge of his jockstrap before sliding his whole palm on it, massaging his growing dick.

He whined in need as he thrusts his hips towards his own hand, groping himself as if it was another person.

"Mh, yes! I want more!" He needingly moaned.

As if that was a signal he heard a series of pings come from his laptop, a sign that people were tipping him.

"Ah! Yes, so good!" He smirked as he looked straight into the camera with a lustful glint in his eyes. "Highest tip before the song ends gets a special prize!" He purred.

Suddenly the music got almost drowned by pings, but Dom knew the song by heart and he kept on dancing and teasing himself. He licked and bit his lips, getting them wet and red as his viewers liked, he teased his already hard and darkened nipples, he touched himself from above his underwear.

When the song ended he was as hard as a rock, the silhouette of his dick clearly visible under the fabric. There were a few more pings and he moaned.

"Ah, enough!" He exclaimed.

He stepped to the desk and grinned at the total amount of his tips. He was still panting a bit, his upper body a bit flushed for the arousal. He turned off the music before talking.

"Thank you everyone, you're all so generous! I wish I could satisfy all of you, but unfortunately there's only one winner. Give me a second, you're so many!" He giggled as he checked the tip counter. "Wow! Wow, some of you are _really_ generous!" Three digit tips! It was the first time it happened! "All right people, I found our winner! HumpBert69, congratulations and thank you!"

He clapped his hands, brightly smiling at the camera.

"And now I can show you all my gift for you!"

He bent under the desk and retrieved an extremely realistic dildo with a sucker at the base.

"You all know I've always had to make do with what I had at home, but thank to your generosity I've been able to buy a real dildo! And today I'll finally be able to feel your dicks inside me!"

He happily grinned at the shower of lewd comments and emojis that flooded the chat.

"So, HumpBert69, your prize is... you get to choose the position! Do you want to see me ride this baby here? Doggy style? Or classic missionary? Your choice! I'm _open_ to anything!" He winked at the camera.

After a few envious comments from other users, his winner answered his question.

"Ride it cowgirl style! I love it!" He clapped his hands. "What do you want to see? Front or back? Jockstrap on or off?" He lustfully licked his lips.

Everyone gave their opinion, but Dom impatiently waited for the right man to answer. He was so slow at typing, he had to be an old man. Well, most of his viewers were old for him, after all he was only barely fourteen. He had started his shows fairly recently, but he had been filming himself for a few months before. He didn't know there were that many perverts out there, especially rich ones willing to throw money at him. He had to open a PayPal account by lying about his identity to collect all that money! And he absolutely loved it, he loved showing himself off, he loved the attentions, and he loved the fact that he could buy whatever he wanted by himself.

"Front, no underwear!" He read out loud as soon as HumpBert69 replied. "Good choice." He winked.

He walked to the bed, showing his naked butt for the first time during that live, and the computer made a bunch of pings. More followed as he bent down to get a wooden panel to place on the bed.

He climbed on the bed and kneeled behind the panel, then he sensually licked the sucker under the base of the dildo to attach it to the wood.

"Mh, so firm! I wonder what it feels like!" He mischievously said as he jerked it. "But first some lube, no one wants me to get hurt and be unable to do more shows, right?"

He crawled to his nightstand and retrieved a small bottle, then he crawled back to the dildo. He poured a generous amount of liquid on it before spreading it with his hands, sensually biting his lower lip and humming.

He was so horny, he really couldn't wait to feel it inside himself. He had already lubed himself up before the show specifically for this because he didn't want to waste any time.

When he had to take his jockstrap off he teased his viewers by shaking his hips and lowering it very slowly, biting and licking his lips.

More pings came from his laptop and he sighed as he finally showed his erection. He threw his jockstrap on the floor and kneeled on top of the panel, keeping it steady with his weight as he positioned his ass on the dildo. He looked at the camera and smirked.

"HumpBert69, you're so lucky! You're about to take my virginity!" He exclaimed.

He didn't look away as he slowly lowered himself on the dildo, gasping and moaning in both excitement and complaint. It was way bigger than his fingers and everything else he had used before! But it filled him so nicely, he loved the sensation!

There was a series of pings as he stopped with his ass almost touching the base. He smirked as he panted, taking some time to adjust.

"It's so good! I'll use it a lot, thanks everyone for allowing me to buy it!"

He moaned when he slowly started to move. He could barely see the chat being lively from that distance, but he knew that it was full of encouragements, dirty talking and emojis. He would read them later.

He gradually moved up and down faster, moaning and panting, caressing himself to make a good show. He focused on his nipples because they were particularly sensitive and it made his voice obscene, but he also touched his belly and neck and thighs. When he couldn't resist anymore he grabbed his dick and jerked off.

He could hear the pings increasing with his pleasure, especially when he started to leak pre-cum and he had to balance himself with his free hand in order to keep going.

He didn't last for long, the pleasure being too much to allow him to hold back, and he even blanked out for a few seconds.

When he got a hold of himself again his panting wasn't loud enough to cover the shower of pings coming from his laptop. He smirked.

He looked back towards the camera before showing his dirty hand and lick it a little. More pings followed.

He moaned in complaint when he lifted himself on his trembling legs, walking towards his desk. He could clearly see from his video that he was still flushed, still panting, his lips were red and glistening with saliva... he was so filthy and he loved it.

"I'm sorry if this show lasted less than you expected, being my first time with a real size dildo I wasn't prepared for the amount of pleasure. But I'll train and give you more next time!" He cheerfully promised. "Thank you everyone, see you next time!"

He waved goodbye and turned off his camera.

He sighed and slumped on his chair as he removed his mask. He was so tired, but extremely satisfied. He wanted to take a nap, but he knew he didn't have enough time before his parents came back home. He groaned as he forced himself to get up and clean himself and his room, hiding his horny stuff. He'd read the chat later, maybe after dinner so that he'd go to bed happy.


End file.
